1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a trajectory generation device that generates a trajectory of a molding object such as a robot, a moving object and a trajectory generation method.
2. Description of Related Art In general, the trajectory generation of a robot arm is, for example, a search problem of about 6th to 20th dimensions that involves mathematical difficulty. In particular, the motion planning of a robot designed for use in the home environment is complex and, as the environment is constantly changing, the motion planning becomes more difficult.
To address this problem, a trajectory generation method is known in which a state with the smallest distance to a target state is selected from the states registered as the branches of a known-state registration tree and, from the selected state, a trajectory is calculated (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-161624 (JP 2011-161624 A)).